


Un último café

by michan_kitamura



Category: Glee
Genre: Español | Spanish, Friendship, Gen, Original Character(s), Spoilers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-24
Updated: 2011-09-24
Packaged: 2017-10-24 00:08:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/256634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michan_kitamura/pseuds/michan_kitamura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine tiene que hacer un anuncio.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un último café

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers de The Purple Piano Project

Wes lo sabe, David lo sabe, Nick y Jeff también lo saben, y a pesar de que Chris no lo sabe, lo sospecha; por eso mientras esperan que Blaine llegue después de haber convocado a su primera reunión de emergencia, a pesar de que llevan apenas unos días en clase, están todos en silencio.

Este año Wes y David vuelven a estar tras la mesa del concejo, es su último año en Dalton y nadie se los imagina en otra posición que no sea esa. Thad no está detrás de esa mesa, la verdad es que ni siquiera está en la sala del coro y lo más probable es que no vuelva, pero si estuviera ahí, Thad lo sabría, lo más probable es que es por eso mismo que no está.

En su lugar esta Bailey, que no puede ser más perfecto para reemplazar a Wes el próximo año y es bueno que empiece a acostumbrarse a estar detrás de esa mesa, es centrado, tiene una voz magnifica que sabe camuflar por el bien del equipo y es bueno escuchando la opinión de todos. Él no sabe lo que Blaine les va a anunciar, ni siquiera lo sospecha, pero no es idiota y sabe que hay miembros del equipo que parecen saber, y por sus caras, está seguro que no es nada bueno.

Cuando Blaine entra los ojos no se despegan de él, y aunque está acostumbrado a ser el centro del universo en las reuniones, por primera vez estas miradas le incomodan, está seguro de la decisión que ha tomado, pero estos chicos aquí son sus amigos, son su familia, y no puede dejar de pensar que los está traicionando.

El chico de pelo rizado va a tomar su lugar, hasta que Wes le de la palabra como dictan las reglas pero al parecer las normas no se aplican a casos como el suyo, porque apenas se sienta, es Nick el que inicia la conversación.

—Entonces ya es definitivo ¿verdad?

Blaine no sabe como Nick se enteró, ya que él ha preferido no decirle ni siquiera que se lo ha estado planteando por miedo que se lo dijera a Kurt y arruinara la sorpresa, luego suspira porque después de estos dos años, ya debería saber que es imposible ocultarle algo al chico.

—¿Qué es definitivo?

Es la voz de Trent la que resuena y entonces Blaine sabe que es su momento para hablar.

—Me estoy transfiriendo a McKinley High.

Entonces el caos se desata, todos comienzan a hablar a la vez y a hacerle muchas preguntas, pero ninguna mirada recriminatoria como pensó que sería,

—Esa es la escuela de Kurt, ¿no? —La voz de Bailey es suave pero se impone por sobre el resto de manera casi natural, sí, será un buen presidente cuando acceda a ese puesto.

—Sí, es su escuela. yo...

—No necesitas decirnos nada Blaine, con nosotros no tienes porque justificarte —Jeff mira a Blaine con comprensión, como si supiera por qué el chico lo está haciendo, luego le toma discretamente la mano a Nick, y cuando su novio le sonríe, sabe que haría exactamente lo mismo que está haciendo su amigo.

Todos los Warblers miran a Blaine con simpatía a pesar de que Chris tiene los ojos llenos de lágrimas y Flint entierra con fuerza las uñas en uno de los elegantes sillones de cuero. Todos están de acuerdo en hablar con la dirección para tener una pequeña fiesta en los bienes comunes para despedir a Blaine, no es algo que se haga a menudo pero después de todo lo que el chico le ha entregado al coro es lo menos que pueden hacer.

La mayoría se van moviendo a sus respectivas clases después de firmar el registro para que Wes pueda convencer al director, nadie se queda sin firmar, pero Nick, Jeff, Chris, Wes y David no se mueven de sus lugares. Blaine tampoco lo hace.

Bailey es el último en salir y cierra la puerta cuando lo hace, como si supiera que lo que va a pasar ahí dentro es algo muy privado, y basta con eso, con el sonido de la puerta cerrándose y separando el resto de la Academia de ellos para que Chris se aferre a Blaine en un abrazo y comience a llorar en su hombro, el chico está un poco descolocado y se nota que no sabe bien qué hacer, lo que provoca una pequeña risa de Nick mientras Jeff arrastra al chico de ojos azules a sus brazos.

—Vamos a extrañarte —David habla mientras sonríe con calma—. Esto no será lo mismo sin ti.

—¿Qué le dirás a Kurt? —Obviamente es Nick el que está más preocupado por Kurt.

—La verdad, que es por él.

—Todos los presentes sabemos que no es sólo por eso, Blaine, y en el fondo, tú también lo sabes. —La voz de Wes no puede evitar sonar un poco más dura de lo que pretende, pero no por eso se disculpa.

Todos se quedan callados, el ambiente no es tenso, nunca lo ha sido entre ellos, pero los motivos por los que Blaine está en Dalton nunca se han hablado tan abiertamente, ni tampoco de como cada día se castiga por no haber sido mas valiente, de como hay noches en la que la frustración lo consume y las paredes de la Academia lo ahogan, de que todo eso empezó a disminuir un poco cuando Kurt llegó a su vida como una fuerza de la naturaleza y lo cambió todo, ayudando a Blaine a sanar heridas que pensó que nunca cicatrizarían del todo. La verdad es que en el fondo, sí es por Kurt que se traslada, sólo que no lo hace porque quiera ver a su novio siempre, también es porque sabe que a su lado es más fuerte, más valiente, y que todo lo que quieren lograr este año, será mucho mejor, si lo hacen juntos.

—Tienen la suerte de tenerse —Nick vuelve a hablar y aunque en realidad parece un comentario al azar, no lo es, al fin y al cabo, la mayoría de sus conversaciones importantes son casi telepáticas, llenas de cosas que ninguno se dice pero todos saben.

—No somos los únicos que tienen suerte —Blaine sonríe mientras mira las manos entrelazadas de Jeff y Nick, y Jeff espera en verdad que tenga razón, porque Nick es su propio huracán y a veces muere de miedo pensando que un día se ira lejos y no tendrá espacio para llevárselo con él.  
—Es mejor que nos vayamos a clase —Chris habla y todos lo miran un poco desconcertados, no están acostumbrados a que sea él la voz de la conciencia del grupo.

—Yo digo que por hoy nos saltemos las clases y vayamos a atiborrarnos de café, saben que no habrá nada importante esta semana.

Blaine sonríe y mientras se levanta sabe que extrañara a estos chicos más de lo que ahora mismo se pueda imaginar, pero también sabe que la transferencia es algo que tiene que hacer para seguir adelante, para en un futuro no mirar hacia atrás y arrepentirse de las cosas que no hizo. Quizás tendría una sonrisa triste pero decide no pensar en eso, porque tiene que aprovechar al máximo su último café con el uniforme de Dalton.


End file.
